Foaming liquid cleaning compositions and dispensers for generating foaming cleaning compositions are known. Such compositions generally are in the form of a gel, liquid or paste and contain surfactants. Such cleansers typically foam when agitated in the presence of water, but to provide high foam levels prior to dilution with water, such as on application with a pump-foamer, the cleanser should have relatively low viscosity. As common surfactants tend to be relatively viscous, one way to reduce viscosity is simply to dilute the formulation so as to provide a high level of water or other solvent relative to surfactant. If it is desired to have good foaming properties while still maintaining high surfactant levels, however other approaches may be required. For example, microemulsions are known in the art and include compositions containing oil, water, a surfactant and a co-surfactant so as to form a solution containing a dispersion of very small droplets. Microemulsion formulations are advantageous in that they generally have lower viscosities than non-microemulsion formulations having comparable total surfactant levels.